US 2004/0095785 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for providing input electromagnetic interference filtering in power supplies. Said electromagnetic interference filtering is realized via a filter comprising a capacitor located between a rectifier and a power converter, an inductance located between said rectifier and said power converter or between an alternating current source and said rectifier, and a capacitance of said alternating current source.